The Bouncer tetralogy
No, alas The Bouncer never got a trilogy; however, this is only a creation made by TheIkranRider. She's quite the fan of the game, so she decided to make a crossover with the action-packed anime, Dragon Ball Z! She originally came up with this idea before she started high school, as a most effective way to make her own fanfics; better than adding other crappy characters into the mix. The Bouncer trilogy consists of three fanfics, The Mikado Saga, The Drabble of Dog Street, and The Black-Hooded Sion Saga. The Mikado Saga, aka Dragonball: Bouncer Originally made by a user with a dead account, the remake came to be. The first saga takes place after the 26th Martial Arts Tournament and Kid Buu's defeat. At Goku's house, Bulma has entrusted another Z-Fighter, Ayame, to search for the last Dragon Ball that resides in Dog Street. Goku has gifted her his extending Power Pole as well as permission to ride the flying Nimbus. And also a camouflage outfit to blend into dark environments so she could tread without a trace. Bulma has warned her that Dog Street is a part of Edge, a town that's under deep recession and has a high crime rate. She embarked on her journey, and along the way she came across a newsbreak highlighting a satellite built by the Mikado Group. She grew curious on why it would send solar power and radiation towards Earth directly, thinking it could be harmful upon exposure. Little did she know, a female brunette was listening in and analyzing a "target" waiting to be eliminated. Meanwhile, some ninja warriors were deployed, and much like Ayame, they were after a young girl named Dominique Cross instead of the Dragon Ball in her possession. The mission became more difficult as Ayame was led to a bar named Fate, three intimidating bouncers were working there, and the special forces dropped in and attacked the place taking the girl hostage. Since Ayame eavesdropped she was heading to Mikado, she reluctantly decided to follow Sion, Volt, and Kou on their rescue. The Dragon Ball was still on the move, even though it wasn't found on the departing cargo train carrying rocket fuel for the satellite. The guys encountered Volt's rival, Echidna, and she was beaten. By the time she retreated, the train was being shot by Leann's aircraft, the Orage, until the breaks gave away. The bouncers were in serious risk, and they couldn't find a card key to help escape, so instead Volt helped bust out the windows. Seawater was rising from the collision, though they narrowly escaped as they avoided the shutters and incapacitated the guards. Meanwhile, Ayame was still following on her Nimbus, as the trio boarded an Air Carrier. They were underway until the scared pilot leapt off the cockpit and alerted his superior. They crash landed and the main trio went toward the crsytal dome where they saw Dominique on the top floor; the Dragon Ball was also indicative as the one in Ayame's pocket began to glow, despite her altered appearance. The guys encountered some of its security as well as the leader of the special forces, Mugetsu. After a tough fight, Ayame followed then fell from a flimsy branch. The plummet rendered her comatose for a while and her translator was detached from her ear. She was startled when she met the bouncers and she explained that she's also looking for Dominique, but rather the Dragon Ball. She figured they'll have an advantage if they should team up, and Sion and Volt accepted, though Kou was more reluctant. They approached the dome via Power Pole and Sion had a flashback when he lost his childhood friend, Kaldea Orchid, in a fiery accident while she was working for Mikado a couple years ago, causing Sion to become an edgelord and soon a bouncer of Fate; the night is his first anniversary after all. So when they approached the place, Master Wong was gravely beaten by Dauragon's unsurmountable strength. Sion vowed to avenge his sensei and take back Dominique, despite the fact she's Dauragon's sister. While Ayame stayed put, intimidated by the madman, they fought him and a panther, though Sion noticed he was fighting with one hand. Alas, Sion was incapacitated by that same sucker punch and the trap door collapsed, injuring all three men. Fearing for her life, Ayame retreated to Mount Pazou, while Dauragon reminisced on the tragedies he had growing up. By dawn, Gohan was about to head to school, though Ayame was tearful as she summarized her failure on obtaining the Ball. Bulma was shocked she brought up the Mikado Group, as bitter rivals against the Capsule Corp nearly putting them in bankruptcy. Thanks to the Dynocaps, they didn't, though their competition went on for years. Bulma kept relating the group to the Red Ribbon Army from their horrid experiments and numerous assassins. Reminding Goku of his endeavors, he decided to bring Goten and Trunks to assist Ayame, much to their delight. They were given 10 Senzu beans and they went to Edge for identification of the bouncers and Dominique. They went to Mikado's dome, and the Nimbus stopped at a vent. Ayame took the front followed by Trunks and Goten, then they had a trilemma. Sensing the fallen power levels, Ayame took the middle, Goten went right, and Trunks went left with her carrying the locator. She found Sion and he recovered from his injuries. She eventually joined his venture and gave him a bean restoring his health. They infiltrated the base until the black panther led him to a secret room where they obtained confidential data on the corporation; there was the process of cloning and a mysterious woman was used as such aging her ten years. They also found the PD-4s similar to Cell and the other androids, though Project A2 could only be accessed by password. Sion dealt with the panther, subdued it, and it turned to a woman. Sion never recognized her, so she unlocked the room where Dominque and the Dragon Ball were held. Unfortunately, Mugetsu ambushed the duo. Meanwhile, Trunks found Volt, and he proudly volunteered to assist him as well as rip Dauragon a new one; he was admired by his awesome human strength and his style, and Volt praised his strength, cunning, and determination. Their paths crossed as Trunks told him on why he was looking for the Dragon Ball Dominique has, as well as Volt talking about his self-exile from Mikado and being framed for Dauragon's predecessor's murder. They soon came to the executive floor where Mugetsu was. Goten met up with Kou, who disguised himself as one of the special forces. He studied each of their unique poses and acted as a spy while he went through the building. On one encounter, he failed to keep up his quirky moves, then Goten intervened. Kou was miffed that this wasn't a kid's playground, though Goten was anxious to retrieve the Dragon Ball and save his friends. While the kid was snooping in the vents, Kou was successful on reaching the executive floor. Goten soon reunited with Trunks and Ayame. Kou snuck towards Dominique who was comatose, Volt grabbed a nearby Mook and threw him toward Mugetsu rescuing Sion from his stranglehold. Turned out that the Mook was Kou in his "spiffy" disguise. Everyone pitched in as they wiped the floor of the special forces. Sion soon reunited with Dominique, and Volt decided to use the rocket tower to escape. She gifted the Z-Fighters her Ball as thanks for saving her, then security became very tight. Kou decided to make a decoy as they descend the tower, allowing Ayame and Sion to protect Dominique, while Goten and Trunks assist Volt and Kou. The trial was long and perilous, but they managed, and Dominique was desperate to head home after she escaped with Wong. She was happy when she gained a more free life. Sion promised to take her home, while Ayame revealed the legend of the Dragon Balls. She promised to wish back his master when it's over. Alas, a PD-4 ambushed them, incapacitated Dominique and Ayame, and cornered Sion. Kou, Volt, and the kids showed up on time and they seamlessly fought him off. Five more approached, then Dominique began to go haywire as the satellite shifted; it looked like she was possessed as she lethally deactivated the PDs, then collapsed in a heap. To their horror, she's an android replicating Mikado's dead sister! The plot thickened as Mugetsu abducted her, Volt said he was a bodyguard to the previous Mikado, and Goten found out Kou was a spy employed by LUKIS watching over "the target" and eliminate her if necessary. Everyone was shaken, though they must all board the Galeos before it's too late. They met Echidna again, and after a close fight she was sick of her jealousy always wanting to be better than Volt while he was chosen as a bodyguard, and she framed him for his death so she could be top dog. Though she made amends that Dominique's already on board, and the ship took off. They chased after it while Kou's backup slowed it down. The Air Carrier was invaded by a more crazed Mugetsu. The Nimbus backed off as did the Saiyans, though they helped out in intervals. After a TRiple Kamehameha, Mugetsu fell to his demise and was incinerated by the Galeos' boosters. They boarded the ship and Ayame and the kids sensed all the damage the satellite caused! Ayame was nearly correct, and they realized it was used as a tool of massive destruction. In order to save the world, the mission skyrocketed to astounding proportions; Dauragon must be stopped. They met up with the panther, who soon turned out to be Kaldea, Sion's old flame. She staged her death as she was being used for bionoid technology to make Dominique more human. She pities him, then she was assassinated in cold blood, putting Sion in a berserker rage! Volt was determined to avenge Master Mikado, Kou was determined, Sion was still in a tangent as they faced Dauragon and the Z-Fighters were locked out! It seemed that the murderer can control his own power level, as he kept getting stronger after each defeat. By the third fight, the bouncers' energy diminished, then the Z-Fighters took control. Goten and Trunks transformed to Super Saiyans matching Mikado's strength while Ayame recuperated the fallen bouncers with only two beans left, but only using halves. She was eventually held hostage, as a way to strike fear into his enemies. Though, Sion's Hurricane Blitz saved her. Ayame let out all her rage in an energy blast, but it wasn't enough. The kids made the final blows, Dauragon was finally killed, and the Ball was retrieved! Kou, Volt, and Dominique came to, the latter saying she had a series of nightmares assassinating others. She then revealed the Galeos splits in two as the first half collided into the satellite. Everyone felt vindicated after the demise as they headed back to Earth. They weren't stranded as the Nimbus and the Saiyans carried the stragglers. A few weeks later, Ayame made two wishes using the Balls at Kami's Lookout, one to bring back the people Dauragon killed with a few exceptions, while the second erased all memories of Mikado excepting the Z-Fighters and bouncers. During Sion's shift he had a brief memory of Wong's last lesson and while Dominique reunited with him, Ayame decided to bring her to Capsule Corp. She accepted and they were taken to West City a day later. The duo loved the tour of the place as well as the Briefs, and the operation was successful removing any malicious hardware from her. Wong soon approached and reunited with Sion on a rainy night, then Dominique came to more cheerful as ever. Volt made some amends when Echidna decided to be Fate's new bouncer, Trunks had no ill will to her as well as wanting to donate money from his family's company, and Kou met up with Leann. Though he had permission to continue his assignment, he never got a date, much to Goten's disappointment. The Z-Fighters finally parted with their new friends, and they were denounced as Edge's new heroes. The kids wish to work as the new bouncers someday just like their friends. The Drabble of Dog Street Ayame became curious as to how and why Dog Street got its name; Sion took her on a tour and showed her an abandoned pet shop. He said that a couple gangsters, who're brothers, stopped by and upon his acute senses, he released all the pets from his anxiety of being locked up and not living freely. By the time he was releasing the rumble fish, he was shot by officers. Since then, the recession hindered the town and crimes skyrocketed, thus turning to what it is now. Sion noticed this while he was living with Wong when he was a kid. Ayame felt more determined to donate money from Capsule Corp to improve its infrastructure and judicial system. The Balck-Hooded Sion Saga It was Sion's 20th birthday, though he had been plagued by nightmares. The most recent was him alone in the dome where his master was killed, as he blamed him for his death. Sion faced Dauragon, but he was greatly injured and the trapdoor collapsed. He woke up, but he wasn't whole. Goten, Trunks, Ayame, Krillin, and Android 18 were invited. Sion went for a Sapporo after he and Dominique were fascinated with the couple, and 18 anted to be her personal coach. Sion succumbed to the alcohol, though it fueled him with an inner desire for killing and destruction. Wong and Dominique grew very concerned and a night later, his determination grew to be Edge's top dog as the lone wolf of Dog Street. He created a brawl against Volt, to be the topmost bouncer/fighter, and Dominique was accidentally struck, startling him. He feared what he had become and stormed away, He found Wong beaten by a street gang, then he let the rage loose and underwent a fission. His darkness separated from him and became Jet-Black Sion. While Sion was recovering, his doppelganger wreaked havoc, then Boss received a haunting headline about Sion's shadow. Sion was also scarred by seeing himself as his double in reflections and shadows. He decided to face him in order to redeem himself from the propaganda, but he lost as his double released a Dark Kamehameha. Volt and Kou intervened though the damage to his double affected Sion as well, to Ayame's horror. Then, Dominique was swept away, and Ayame failed to get her. She explained the process of fission, just like Buu's and Kami's. She warned her allies, and Gohan made a telepathic message via Piccolo to hold back any harm to Dominique until he beats his better half. Wong decided to train Sion at his childhood home far from Edge, as there was too much heat, while Ayame trained him using the Kamehameha Wave. Through meditation and vigorous training, Sion's determination led him to Mikado's executive floor. He went on the Nimbus and Gohan soon assisted him through. Sion was getting better with his Ki, then he faced his doppelganger. It was a brutal fight, as they both had the same moves, speed and strength. Then, their waves collided then burst. Sion's... lighter half came to and survived the scrimmage, thanks to his pure heart enabling to endure the struggle as well as Kaldea's encouragement. He sympathized with his copy as he was a part of himself once while he was an edgelord. He said he's no longer alone, those days are behind him, and accepted his darkness would be a part of him. The allies showed up and Sion promised never to harm Dominique and his friends ever again. Boss reinstated his position, Sion packed up and moved to his childhood home, and Ayame wishes whether they'd see him again. Volt came to the conclusion that the double was just a crazed cosplayer framing the real Sion for his crimes. Dominque met up with Sion doing training, and they both assured that a brighter future would surly be ahead of them.